


Ink, Paper and Brewing Thunderstorms

by dandeliondick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Near Death Experiences, Post-Canon, Rebuilt Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandeliondick/pseuds/dandeliondick
Summary: Years after everything the pack has returned to Beacon Hills, returned home. The Hale house rebuilt and the pack stronger than ever. When a rogue omega hulked out on magic hurts Stiles they both realize that life is too short to not love each other.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Ink, Paper and Brewing Thunderstorms

Stiles was not a runner, he was barely a lacrosse player, and he was getting tired. He had been on rounds with Isaac when something tripped one of his protection charms. Whatever it was, it was big angry and had pure black eyes, he whispered to Isaac to run and they were off. The creature had caught Stiles scent and was barreling through the preserve after him.  
Stiles felt his magic building under the surface of his skin his eyes no doubt bright purple. He felt the draw of the boundary line he had place around the Hale house, and he muster all the strength he had beelining for the marker hoping the magic will hold the creature back.  
Stiles heard a deep howl that he knew belonged to Derek and more hope swelled in his chest. Inches from the boundary the creature caught up enough to sink claws that felt distinctly werewolf shaped dug into his side. The pain was immediate and searing his magic already trying to heal the wound. A second set of claws caught the back of his calve sending him crashing to the ground.  
The creature came closer and Stiles recognized him as an Omega werewolf, but with his black eyes and almost misshapen figure he was corrupted by magic. The darkness started setting in around the edges of Stiles vision and the Omega raised his clawed hand into the air to strike.  
A deep growl sounded behind Stiles before a blur of black lunged at the creature. Just before Stiles blacked out, he saw the rogue omega fall down beside him his throat a bloodied mess and a very naked Derek appearing above him, “Stiles!”  
Derek’s wolf had known something had gone wrong before Isaac came sprinting over the boundary line yelling about a creature in the woods. Derek didn’t ask any other questions he full shifted and sprinted out into the preserve. He heard Stiles heartbeat before he saw him running towards the house the scent of the rogue omega overpowering even in the open.  
The creature swung at Stiles and he saw red his wolf taking the reins as they tackled the omega to the ground. His teeth latching onto anything they could the omega clawing at Derek to no avail. Derek’s teeth sunk into the omegas neck and its struggling slowed before they both collapsed the ground.  
Derek had never shifted back so quickly the smell of Stiles blood covering the Omega’s quickly. “Stiles! Scott get the car and Isaac call Deaton!”  
The trip to the vet’s clinic was a blur for Derek all his focus on the unconscious boy in his arms. He was pale and his heartbeat slow, but he felt hot to the touch and his eyes kept moving under his closed lids giving Derek some comfort. Stiles was a fighter, a survivor like him his wolf moved restlessly under his skin and in the back of his mind.  
Sitting on the metal table he looked more dead then when he actually died last year. Deaton rub some salve over his wounds and told them he just needed time now. “Stiles is an extraordinarily strong spark and he’s a survivor, but it is up to him now. his wounds were deep, but his magic has already started the healing process.”  
Derek felt cobalt bleeding into his eyes, and he growled, “All we can do is wait?”  
Deaton nodded his eyes softening he placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder, “Like I said, he is very strong. I set up a chair for you by his side, but please do change your clothes before you scare my morning appointments.”  
The fight bled out of Derek and he was reminded that Deaton had known his mother. A quick glance down revealed he was covered in blood, Stiles blood to be exact. Deaton left the hallway and Isaac popped his head around the corner.  
The shy beta had dirt on his worried face and Derek nodded beckoning him closer. He placed his hand on the back of the beta’s neck and he felt the tension bleed from the boys shoulders. “Deaton says we just have to wait for him to wake up.”  
He nodded and held up the bag Derek hadn’t noticed he was holding, “I brought you some clean clothes and some food, I figured you would be taking the first shift.”  
“Thank you, Isaac,” something else was bothering the boy and even though Derek hadn’t been an alpha in many years he could smell the worry on the boy, “This wasn’t your fault, Isaac, something was wrong with that Omega. You did the right thing getting the pack. Stiles is the strongest person I know.”  
Isaac nodded some of the worry leaving his face, “His scent is wrong…I’m just so worried. He may be weird and spazzy, but I don’t know how the pack would be without him.”  
Derek knew what he meant about Stiles scent. He could smell the usual paper and ink smell of Stiles with the underlying scent of ozone that comes from his magic, but there was something else lingering on the edges of his scent like an oncoming storm. Derek doesn’t know how he would survive without Stiles.  
Stiles had been the only one to welcome him back so easily. Finding him in Washington during his training and them coming back to Beacon together knowing it was finally time. In the time away they had both done some much needed healing. Derek had gone to a therapist and finally come to terms with the loss of his family and began dealing with the guilt he inflicted on himself. How the fire wasn’t his fault and that he deserved to live a life with a pack to continue on the Hale legacy. Stiles had finally opened up about the Nogistune and his time with Wild Hunt. How things haven’t been the same with Scott since he came back. How his Spark had awoken after they had killed Monroe.  
“I won’t come to that, I promise. Go back to the house and help the girls get rid of the body.”  
“No zombie werewolves while pack mom is unconscious, I’ll add it to the chalkboard.”  
The nickname the betas had given to Stiles over a year ago after a pack dinner when Liam had accidently called him Dad. The pack had teased the boy for the rest of the night until Stiles had pulled out on the research chalkboards and wrote in all caps, ‘MAMA STILES PACK RULES’. Since then, the beta’s have adhered to every rule placed on the board and changed his contact name to Pack Mom.  
Isaac walked off and he could hear him, and Scott leave the clinic together, leaving Derek alone with his thoughts. Pushing through the door he took a seat in the cushions chair that had been placed by Stiles side. Derek closed his eyes and focused on slow but steady beat of Stiles heart trying to block out the intrusive thoughts plaguing his mind. He just needed Stiles to wake up.  
***  
Stiles woke to darkness, or he thought he was awake, but he wasn’t sure. He focused on his magic willing the space to light up, but the usual buzz beneath his skin was gone. Stiles stepped forward his hands outstretched, and it was like the world was materializing beneath his feet. The light grew like the sun rising and a forest spread around him, the preserve he realized, but something was wrong like uncanny valley. Looking down he spotted white tile peeking out between the moss and grass.  
He was in his own mind. Unlike the last time he was here when the Nogistune had trapped him he felt safe. The forest took up the space that had felt like a cavern before separating him from his life, his pack, the trees interlocked and connected bridging the gaps. Stiles felt the last part of himself shift back into place, tears falling from his eyes. “Stiles?”  
He turned quickly finding a woman standing next to the stump of the Nemeton. Her hair was dark almost black, and her kaleidoscope eyes gave away her identity before she spoke again, “Talia?”  
Her smile was warm and reminded him of Derek. “Just as smart as your mother said. Tell Derek that I’m proud of him.”  
Another voice came from behind him and he felt new tears come to his eyes, “Mieczyslaw, you have grown up so much. You look just like your father.”  
Claudia Stilinski stood a flower-patterned dress and her hair braided away from her face. A sad smile was on her face and Stiles remembered the last day he had saw her when she couldn’t remember him anymore. “You have my Spark, and you have your father’s strength. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to teach you more, but I have always been here.”  
She placed her palm over Stiles heart, and he collapsed into her chest like he had twenty years ago when she had died. He felt the ground shake beneath their feet, and he knew their time was ending. “My beautiful son, my mischief, you will do great things.”  
She released Stiles and took position next to Thalia linking their arms. He had almost forgotten that they had been best friends before her illness. He felt the buzz of his magic closing in on them the forest blurring at the edges, he was waking up. “Mom!”  
As they faded from view, he heard them call out, “We expect grandchildren!”  
This time when he woke up, he knew he was awake, because of the pain in his side. The cold of the metal table was familiar and soothing to his overheated skin. His magic buzzed beneath his skin again and he felt the unsettling sensation of his skin knitting back together slowly. Derek was slouched in the chair next to him his eyes closed and breath even.  
He took in the sleeping Betas face, how young he looked even with the gray starting to show in his beard. Derek had faced so much tragedy in his life and yet he was still here. He had left back in Mexico and Stiles had somehow felt that they would meet again. Then two years later they had bumped into each other, well Stiles bumped into Derek because Derek placed himself in his path.  
Stiles had been through a lot himself. He lost his mother when he was a child, he took care of his drunk father, he taught Scott how to be a werewolf, he had killed someone, he was kidnapped, tortured, possessed, and was wiped from existence all before he even graduated high school. Derek had been the one person to never judge him for his actions or doubt his powers.  
When they came back to Beacon after hunting Monroe down, he felt the shift in his very soul. The bone deep feeling of belonging when the Hale house was repaired, when he became a deputy, and when the pack finally came together properly. His magic had balanced out and his control tightened, he stepped into his position as emissary with confidence.  
Derek stirred in his sleeping making a sound too similar to a whine for Stiles comfort. He leaned up on his elbow reaching out for Derek’s shoulder. He woke with a start his eyes bright blue, but no other wolfy features. “Hey Der.”  
***  
Derek was dreaming about Stiles which wasn’t out of the ordinary, but this time it was a nightmare. Stiles was at the center of a clearing his hands holding his stomach blooding pooling between his fingers and out of the corners of his mouth, but every time Derek tried to get to him something pushed him back. The dream crumbled around him and he woke with a start the clinic the same as always. He knew his eyes were changed but he couldn’t bring himself to care his heart still beating too quickly. “Hey, Der.”  
Stiles was leaning up on his elbows his free hand resting on his shoulder. The color had returned to his face and his whiskey gold eyes were rimmed with purple from overexerting his powers. Derek hadn’t even realized he began crying until Stiles was wiping tears from his cheeks. “I think I almost died again.”  
Derek laughed grabbing Stiles hand in both of his bringing them to the table. “You really had us worried. Isaac came to me for comfort. Your scent changed and had everyone on edge.”  
“Oh, poor Isaac, when we get home it’s mandated puppy pile time.”  
“They’re burying a dead body right now.”  
Stiles laughed and the last of the tension bled from Derek and he finally pulled his eyes away from Stiles face to check on the rest of him. The gashes on his side were less red and had stopped bleeding and his heartbeat was back to the beat Derek was intimately familiar with. “I remember a time when that would’ve freaked me out, things have changed.”  
Derek could tell something else was weighing on the man’s mind. He stayed quiet hoping Stiles would fill his silence for him. “I saw my mom, she said she was proud of me.”  
“There’s a lot to be proud of, Stiles.”  
“I saw your mom too.”  
“Oh.”  
“She said to tell you she’s proud of you, too.”  
Derek was crying again, but Stiles was too, and their interlocked hands squeezed tighter grounding each other. Derek knew there was no doubt that Stiles was his mate, his wolf had decided long before his human side had. Derek has been in love with Stiles so long that he just accepted it being one sided, but something gave him hope in this moment. Maybe it was almost losing Stiles again, or how Isaac had worried for them both, or knowing his mom had been watching them all along. Watching them fall in love and she was proud.  
He was so wrapped up in his own revelation that he almost missed Stiles next comment. “They told us they’re expecting grandchildren.”  
Their eyes met and Stiles had a hopeful smile, and his eyes were back to their normal whiskey gold that Derek loved. “I need a ring before we think about pups.”  
Stiles smile turned into shock his lips parting with a small sound. He hadn’t expected Derek to return his feelings. Derek felt the dam breaking and he just let it flood. “Mieczyslaw Stilinski, when I met you in the preserve, we were both so different. I was a broken man trying to find anyway to get back to normal. You were this annoyingly smart kid who knew so much more than anyone else and grew into the person I needed around more than anyone. You helped me become the wolf I am today you gave me courage to come back and build a home. Except, I already had a home because anywhere you were was my home. I love you more and more every day. When I thought I could’ve lost you again today it tore me apart.”  
Stiles sat up completely swinging his legs over on either side of Derek’s looking down at the wolf from his seated positioned. “You love me?”  
“With every breath I take.”  
Stiles grabbed at his shirt forcing him to stand their heights even at this angle their foreheads resting against each other.  
“Derek Robert Hale, I love you. You are stubborn and grumpy, you talk with your eyebrows more than your words, you care for your pack more than they know, and you are the most compassionate man I know. I have watched you heal over these last few years and you have helped me heal at the same time. I cannot imagine a world where we are not together even when I believed you couldn’t love me back.”  
Derek made a noise at Stiles last sentence and Stiles slid his palm to the back of Derek’s neck. “I want this. I want you, Derek. I want to date you and marry you and have kids more than I have ever wanted anything in my life.”  
“I want you to kiss me.”  
Their lips met softly a contented hum coming from one of them before Stiles pressed harder. Their lips slid together heads tilted and it felt like coming home. It felt like the last first kiss of their lives that will be filled with firsts. They pulled apart neither going far breathing the same air. “Let’s go home, Stiles.”  
As they headed for the Camaro Stiles had started rambling about strengthening up the boundary especially if they’re going to be having pups within the next five years. Derek couldn’t stop smiling and he didn’t think he would anytime soon.  
The storm scent that had been cloying Stiles scent had turned deeper like thunder clouds over a forest and had blended into Stiles scent like it had always meant to be there. Derek hadn’t asked anyone what he smelt like since he was a child, but when they stepped into the house the pack recognized their combined scents. Claudia and Talia looked down on the boys with matching smiles knowing their boys would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like men. I wrote this in one sitting while eating fish sticks. I'm still really new at posting things so kudos and comments are very encouraging...


End file.
